Talk:Crystal Release
ok, this is really getting annoying... please tell me how this is speculation? Eeverything I put there was what I got from the trailer and the description of the user of the Crystal Style jutsu. :Ok first off, many article have been tagged deletion because the style, move, jutsu, etc. was used but never seen. Second off, many articles have been tagged deletion because the jutsu, move, style, etc. was seen on a trailer but it's full purpose was never seen. Third, many articles have been tagged deletion because the jutsu, move, style, etc. wasn't released yet on real episodes. All three reasons are based on speculation, you got it? --Rasengan888 01:22, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::To be honest the article doesn't even make any sense. It's supposed to be about "Crystal Release" but it says absolutely nothing about what the hell a crystal release actually is, all it talks about is junk about the user which has no relevance to what a crystal release it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 14, 2008 @ 01:36 (UTC) well wud u rather me make a page about the user instead and have u delete that one too?!? I dont think so! Now look, while it's only been in a trailer, it's still been shown so I say we don't have to delete, cause someone eventually re-create as the series goes on so I just started ahead, so let's just keep it and update it later! save a lot of trouble! Everyone has been saying for a long time that Crystal could be Lightning And Earth. Now we have Kakashi defeating part of the crystal style with Raikiri since lightning is strong vs earth so it could be posible thi is true :It's still pure speculation. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 27, 2009 @ 06:07 (UTC) Red Anyone noticed that in episode 96 the crystal that sprouted from the ground was red instead of the usual pink? The preview for the next episode also shows red crystal. Omnibender - Talk - 23:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Speculation? "It is speculative that Crystal Release is an Earth-related ability, (a elementally-recomposed nature type of Earth Release and Yin/Yang Chakra Nature,) in light of it's capacity to manipulate the arrangement of minerals and the structure of molecules." Is this pure speculation or was something like this mentioned in the anime? I'm especially referring to the Crystal nature being a mix of Yin-Yang natured and Earth natured chakra. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was speculation, since I never saw it either in the anime, but I figured I would let you guys decide and delete it. (talk) 21:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) It's complete speculation Is it really speculation? When Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba and Shino first encounter Crystal release, Kakashi's first thought was: "Is it Earth-natured?" I think we can take it from him that there's some Earth release in Guren's Crystal release, not to mention it was easily shattered by Raikiri. Lightning > Earth. Though to be sure, the other element is still unknown. Should we, however, add back into the article that it is very possible Shouton comes from a combination of Doton and something else? Stating the reasons why we think this, of course. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 18:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not going to bother much with this topic, I've seen far too much of this filler arc for my taste. I just want to say one thing: it wasn't Kakashi who thought the Crystal Release was Earth Release, it was Kiba. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I'm watching it right now, and I just double-checked. It was definitely Kakashi who said that line. But it's fine with me whether this topic is bothered with or not. I guess I should stop working so hard to better somebody else's website :P Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 19:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::My apologies, I didn't mean to imply that I didn't care about your efforts towards making this encyclopædia better. It's just that I usually don't watch the anime, let alone fillers, and so don't involve myself too much with anime-only topics. :::When this arc came out, I got involved with the related articles for a while, which is why I have some knowledge about this. I checked that scene back then, and I just checked it again, but it's definately Kiba's voice who asks . It's a bit confusing, since you see Kakashi's face, but you hear the voices of team Kurenai. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC)